RuneScape Fan Fiction: Interview of The Month/Nov10
The Interview For November, 2010 is here. Coroxn is doing the Interviewing, Runeon12 is being interviewed. So, lets begin. '1: So, Runeon, What's With The Name?' Way back in elementary school, some of my friends used to be in love with RuneScape. They told me to play with them, and they told me to go to the web site and register as a user. I have partial deafness, so I heard it as RuneonScape. I searched for that game for a long time, and I finally gave up. The next day in school, my friends told me that the game was called RUNEScape, not RUNEONScape. I thought that was a funny incident and decided to name my username after that. '2: What, Do You Think, Is Your Greatest Achievement On This Wiki?' My greatest achievement on this Wiki would probably be finishing up my prolonged "Underground Explorers" Contest, which has ended for months, even though I only gave out awards a few days ago. I was jam packed with AP Work and didn't have the time to hand out awards, and I went to Governer's School over the summer so I didn't have time then, either. This caused rage in some members of the Wiki, and I decided to squeeze in some time and pick the winners. '3: As For Your Story Seirals, "Living by Standards" And "Venturing On". You Haven't Done Much Work On Them Recently, Are They Abandoned? Or Will You Be Taking Them Up Soon? ' Tying in with my previous answer, it all depends on whether I will have the time to do them. I was crammed and had to put them on hold. My hopes are high that I get the spare time to work on them and make them some of the largest story serials on the Wiki. '4: Your New Serial, The Diary of a Not-So-Wimpy but RandUm Guy: Where Did The Inspiration Come From?' Heheh...I didn't get the idea from the Diary of a Wimpy Kid...what gave you that idea? Actually, the idea came mostly from my next-door neighbor. He's always talking about random stuff that should happen on RuneScape, like that fried demon horn thingy. You can find him on RuneScape under the username Beasty Kash or Doomdasher1, it's hard to tell because it's always changing. '5: How Has The Outside World Of TV, Comics, Movies and Books Affected Your Work?' Well, going with my previous answer, they affect my story serials and my quest series. I'm planning to write a quest series on this Wiki that ties in with the Last Airbender. Overall, it makes my work look professional, and affects what I write very positively. '6: Will There Ever Be A Crossover Between Your Story Serials?' Most likely, I was thinking of crossing over Living by Standards with The Diary of a Not-So-Wimpy but RandUm Guy and make a sort of 'comedy play' with them. I plan on, in the distant future, creating videos for Living by Standars and uploading them to Youtube. '7: So, Do You Have Any Plans For Your Future In This Wiki?' I was thinking of writing a new quest series that tied in with Avatar: The Last Airbender. I was also thinking of creating a new region near the Fremennik Isles (pardon spelling) where there would be a lot of new quest series, NPCs, and monsters. It would also be a place the characters in Venturing On would visit. I do plan on continuing Venturing On and Living by Standards, but I do not see that happening anytime soon. As for adminship, I probably won't run. I really don't care about modding this Wiki, because all I care about is creating cool monsters, quests, NPCs, and stuff for this Wiki that the readers would enjoy. '8: And, Finally, How Did You Find This Wiki?' I actually found it by typing in 'runescapefanfiction.wikia.com.' No, seriously, I did. I was on the Zybez forums in a section much like this Wiki, but thought it was boring because I couldn't find the tools necessary to create quest guides, so I left it. I then took a shot by typing in 'runescapefanficiotn.wikia.com' and BAM, I found it.